Conventionally, there is a display method of popping up a second screen on a first screen when an instruction is given by a user while having a piece of information displayed on the first screen, and of displaying further detail information within the popped-up second screen. For example, while multiple so-called thumbnails that are scaled-down images are being displayed, when the user selects any one of the thumbnails, a detail image of an enlarged thumbnail that has been selected pops up and is displayed.
A pop-up display has advantages of easily getting attention from the user, and facilitating the understanding to the relevancy between the first screen and the second screen, and thus the pup-up display is frequently utilized in a wide range of fields. Conversely, there is also a disadvantage that the popped-up second screen hides a part of the first screen under the second screen.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that prevents first information from being hidden and becoming out of sight behind second information although the second information relating to the first information is displayed while having the first information displayed. Accordingly, when any one of buttons that is to be the first information is depressed, the device pops up and displays the second information relating to the depressed button. In addition, the device changes a display configuration of each button so as to enable the user to view all buttons, thereby preventing each button from being hidden and becoming out of sight by the pop-up.